regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 2 Episode 1
Recap Welcome To Season 2: On The Run We return to our now very much pirate crew, on the run from assassins of the Ivenguard and the Royal Navy of Valis, after being declared as the killers of the royal family by the new King, Krazz. The Nealing Siren has been engaged by ships of the Royal Navy several times over the intervening break. The Siren is rather damaged, and lost several crew members. Word has been spread that the ship is a pirate vessel, leading to them not being able to remain in port for long. Assassins have made their mark on the crew also; trust is incredibly low between crew and captains. At one point, Elianna found mention of her lover's killer among the papers of a royal naval vessel. She has gone off to seek him out (and presumably, kill him). Day 184: A Traveler With Benefits The ship is in Rockdale, keeping a low profile. After a long night of drinking, the captains return to the Siren, finding a 5'10 female half-elf, with light blonde waist-length hair and ice blue eyes standing on the dock waiting for them. The woman inquires whether there was passage available on the Nealing Siren. When questioned about who she is and where she wants to go, she describes herself as a cleric, which means she cant pay with gold, but she is a brewmaster, which is a decided bonus in the eyes of the captains. She says she was employed on a shipping vessel, but the owner was taking advantage of her ability to detect deception, so she wants to get away. The woman, who claims to have spent time aboard a vessel and can sail competently, introduces herself as Avacyn. She proves her ability to Detect Lies, but can only do it once a day. The Siren has suffered attrition to it's crew as well; Fai and "Other Half-Elf" are dead, Vek, Krag, Drax, Guy, Brand and Matt remain. Seeking replacements, they turn to their most trusty source - the local representative of the Fraternal Order of Harbormasters. He suggests the local cargo handlers on a nearby dock. A couple of the dockworkers are interested in the ladies' offer. A human and a dwarf, the former of which Lily immediately becomes enamoured to. The human identified himself as Franz; the dwarf as Flint. December hands Flint a beer she purloined from the local tavern. Back on board, the captains decide to have a Crew Bonding Night/Party. December and Fe have a great time; Lily is rejected by Franz, who it turns out is gay. Avacyn is a bit overwhelmed by the social situation, but doesn't find the outcome too unsettling. Day 185: Fire On The Water Nursing their heads the next day, the crew sails west, headed for Crint by way of every island they can find on the way. On the way to Fedah, the crew spy the markings of a Royal Navy vessel on the horizon. Despite the efforts of a casual course correction, the Navy vessel is clearly on an intercept course. The crew prepares for battle. Naval Combat: Fire On The Water. Flaming ballista bolts are met with flaming catapult fire. The Siren is struck several times, but emerges victorious, with December boarding the opposing vessel to secure it. Lily reveals new spell Glitterdust, to much enjoyment. One sailor is left alive as a captive; a night needs to pass for Avacyn to recover her Detect Lie ability. Loot from the ship: A cache of weapons, documents, personal effects, 600g. They decide to split a cut with the crew as a bonus, so 120g per person (ship included). The ladies decide to skeleton crew both ships in to anchor south of Klin, and then sail the Nealing Siren to Klin to gather supplies. Day 186: People In The Sea The crew acquires supplies for repainting the captured ship and Fe acquires materials for making flags (a Pirate flag, a white flag, and a Merchant flag) in Klin. They decide to rename the captured Royal vessel the N.A.R.S. (Not A Royal Ship), and the Siren is renamed the Shrieking Neal. Brand wants to know when the crew will be going on the offensive to acquire their fortunes. The girls consider it, and agree that things would be changing as they are now pirates. Another crew pow-wow to discuss what the plan is going forwards - the decision is made to sell the Siren (now the Shrieking), and to transfer the ballistae and contents of the ship to the NARS. While transferring the light ballista, the group carrying it between ships drops it into the water. It takes a while for them to recover it, fortunately with only minor damage. It is inoperable until it is repaired. Then comes the turn of the medium ballista, which doesn't do any better - this time cracking the gangplanks and sending all involved in carrying it tumbling to the sea below, knocking Krag and Guy out in the process. December dives in and saves them both, with Avacyn healing where she could, and a while later they manage to recover the medium ballista from the water with no damage done to it. Another night of partying, during the midst of which they decide to interrogate the captive from the royal navy ship. For telling the truth and not wanting any ill will to the crew, they agree to release him on the next island they come across. As the party winds down, the crew retires to their bunks, intending to sail into port and sell the Shrieking Neal the following day. * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editorial notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes